blackguardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Blackguards
The first turn-based RPG by Daedalic Entertainment unites the studio’s high standard of a suspenseful storytelling and unique characters with gripping tactical battles in elaborately crafted 3D-environments. In a taxing campaign, the player takes part in a dark story full of doubt, betrayal and loss. What happens when the only hope of a threatened world lies not with heroes in shining armor but in the hands of a band of misfits and criminals? Blackguards – the new turn-based RPG by Daedalic Entertainment explores this very question. The player takes on the role of a convicted murderer, who with the help of a team of more than questionable characters, must save the world from a dark menace. During the wild chase throughout the South of Aventuria, the world of The Dark Eye, there is more to fight than vicious creatures – chapter by chapter a story full of intrigue and surprising twists unfolds. But when life and death are in the player’s hands, how far will they go to reach their goals? Overview Players are accused of murdering Lysander's girlfriend. Ostracized by their former best friends, they takes to the world to track down the real killer. With nowhere to turn, seen as a murderer by all who know them, they joins a group of misfits, bandits, and rogues called Blackguards. These cutthroats all have stories of their own. None are particularly keen about sharing details of their lives, but all are thrust together as a dark evil sweeps the world. Set in the Horas Empire of Aventuria, players fight their way through quests and battles, meet a trove of NPCs who may or may not help them, and make moral decisions throughout their experience that shape the way of things to come. Story As a descendant of a wealthy Neethanian family of merchants, players have lived a boring and carefree life with their friends. They spent their childhood with a couple of guys, including princess Elanor and her boyfriend Lysander. The game starts with players witnessing Elanor’s brutal death: a wild and cruel, strange looking wolf attacks her and literally chops her alive. Although players will try to interfere and save Elanor, they will be far too late to safe Elanor’s life... Players manage to defeat the beast – however, there’s no help for Elanor. Only minutes after the battle, players will find themselves surrounded by guardsmen, arresting them. In prison, players learn that they’re being held responsible for the murder – because actually no one else saw a wolf near Elanor. No matter how hard the guards torture them, though, there’s nothing else they can find out. Players are sentenced to death, and this would have been it, almost. Shortly before execution, though, dwarf Naurim frees them. Gameplay First of all there is, of course, the player’s character, created by him- or herself. The player's character is one of Lysander's close friends. Before the story of Blackguards starts, players choose sex, name, and class of their “hero”. Class-wise, they can either jump-start into the game by picking one of three class-archetypes – classic warriors, mages or hunters - or, to explore the full glory of the RPG system The Dark Eye, which Blackguards is based on. The archetypes guarantee easy access, whereas TDE and RPG pros will be able to create their desired class in detail by choosing the expert mode. Blackguards features lots of lethal creatures and other enemies waiting to be taken care of on more than 180 unique battlemaps. A number of major and minor quests ensure exciting and diverse gameplay throughout the campaign. There are a large number of battlegrounds players will be able to participate in and a number of quests to follow (both main and side quests). The story will proceed through five major acts, each granting access to a new part of the story and world. While battling and questing, players can interact with certain parts of the game environment, such as pushing stone slabs and slashing ropes. It is estimated the game will take 40 hours to complete, with three alternate endings depending on the moral decisions the player makes throughout the game. Movement There are two main areas: the walkable area (dark blue) and the action area (light blue). The dark area shows how far you can move your character in the active turn. If the character stays within the light area, it is also possible to execute an action - like a spell or an attack - in the same turn. All remaining action points expire as soon as an action is performed. See Movement for a list of more details. (Movement upgrades are convoluted to many.) Controls Players Players may choose from one of 4 official professions (2 unofficial.) (class archetypes). Each profession has its own unique set of abilities. Choosing a profession does not change the backstory of the character, however. Later in the game players may opt to change their profession. Depending on the game is chosen to play in expert or basic, the game will be played differently and it is unknown weather the AP points affect the gameplay. Normal Allows: Mage, Warrior, Hunter, however Mage breaks off into subclasses. But the Druid is a trainer within the Decrepit Forest Quest. Expert allows free roam: There is the Vanguard, Warrior, Mage, Red and Blue Mage, Druid, Hunter, Ranger, and random. Once profession and gender are chosen, players then adventure with a selection of up to seven companions (met at various times). Most quests will take anywhere from two to four. Professions *Warrior *Mage *Hunter *Ranger *Vanguard *Red/Blue_mage Companions :Known so far: *Aurelia *Naurim *Niam *Takate *Zurbaran CompanionDwarf.jpg|Naurim Companion.jpg|Aurelia Companion1.jpg|Takate Images :More images can be found here. ;Screenshots BlackguardsPromoSS4.jpg BlackguardsPromoSS5.jpg BlackguardsPromoSS1.jpg BlackguardsPromoSS2.jpg BlackguardsPromoSS3.jpg BlackguardsPromoSS.jpg Blackguards 1021001.jpg Blackguards 1021002.jpg Blackguards 1021003.jpg Blackguards 1021004.jpg Blackguards 1021005.jpg Blackguards 1021006.jpg ;Concept art BlackguardsConceptArt.jpg BlackguardsConceptArt1.jpg BlackguardsConceptArt2.jpg Videos File:Blackguards gameplay - combat|Blackguards Gameplay File:Blackguards - Progression system|Progression System File:Character Creation Guide|Character Creation Guide Blackguards - Video Guide 2 Skill System - English|Skill System Blackguards - Video Guide 3 Combat system and equipment - English|Combat/Equipment Blackguards - Video Guide 4 Decisions & Questing - English|Questing File:Blackguards DLC Teaser|DLC Trailer Category:Blackguards